mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Johny Hendricks
Johny Hendricks is the former UFC welterweight champion, currently competing at middleweight. Up and Coming He most recently defeated Charlie Brenneman, dropping him four times in quick succession at the start of the second round for a TKO victory. He next fought heavy-handed and aggressive Rick Story in a fight that many fans (including myself) clamored for. Hendricks lost for the first time via unanimous decision. He was next set to face hard-hitting former contender Paulo Thiago. Unfortunately, Thiago was injured very shortly after the matchup was announced. Instead of getting a replacement, the fight was moved to a later card. Hendricks was then pulled out of THAT fight to replace an injured Dennis Hallman against the debuting Anthony Waldburger. He won via brutal first-round technical knockout. He next faced prospect Mike Pierce, defeating Pierce via a close split decision after a great fight. Road To The Title Hendricks was next slated to face long-time top contender Jon Fitch. Hendricks defeated Fitch via a stunning twelve-second knockout, landing both of the devastating punches he threw. With the victory, Hendricks stepped into the welterweight top ten and really set the rankings ablaze. Hendricks next signed to face long-time contender Josh Koscheck. He defeated Koscheck via a close and controversial split decision before then knocking Martin Kampmann out very quickly. Hendricks asked for a title shot against champion Georges St. Pierre afterwards but was passed up in favor of Nick Diaz. Hendricks said he considered retirement. Instead Hendricks accepted a fight against Jake Ellenberger with the knowledge that with a victory, he would get a shot at the winner of the title fight between Nick Diaz and Georges St. Pierre on the same card in March 2013. After Rory MacDonald was injured, Hendricks stepped in against Carlos Condit. The fight was announced to be a welterweight title contention bout, a huge opportunity for both men. Hendricks ended up defeating Condit via a close and competitive unanimous decision, one of the most exciting fights of 2013 to that point. More importantly with the victory, Hendricks earned his long-awaited title shot against Georges St. Pierre. Hendricks took the fight to the champion more than any other challenger in his long reign but despite that fact, the judges handed St. Pierre an extremely controversial split decision victory. Hendricks claimed after the fight that he felt he was the champion either way even as St. Pierre retired. He claimed that he cared nothing about St. Pierre and just wanted the belt. He wanted to fight for an interim title or for a vacated title as soon as possible. Veteran contender Robbie Lawler offered to take that possible matchup. Indeed St. Pierre vacated the belt in December 2013 and Hendricks wasted no time in signing to fight Lawler for the vacant title in March 2014 in Dallas. Winning the Title At Last Hendricks and Lawler went to war in Dallas with both men giving it their all in a close battle. In the end Hendricks came out on top with all three judges giving him three rounds to two for a unanimous decision victory. He was thus crowned the new undisputed UFC welterweight champion. Hendricks was then out for most of the ret of 2014 with a bicep injury suffered in the fight's first few minutes. He fought a rematch against Lawler in December 2014 losing a close and controversial split decision. After the Belt Hendricks was at first given an immediate rubber match for the title in spring 2015 but the fans were displeased and didn't want it and for once UFC president Dana White listened. Hendricks instead next signed for a title eliminator bout against contender Matt Brown. Hendricks outwrestled a game but outmatched Brown en route to a stale unanimous decision. Hendricks was next set to fight Tyron Woodley ostensibly for the next UFC welterweight title shot but unfortunately before the weigh-ins the fight was canceled due to Hendricks not being able to make it through the weight cut. He blamed it on an intestinal blockage and kidney stone attack. Hendricks next returned against striker Stephen Thompson losing via a stunning upset first round knockout. Hendricks then signed to fight prospect Kelvin Gastelum at the landmark UFC 200 event, losing a comfortable but tepidly paced unanimous decision. Hendricks next signed to fight Neil Magny. Magny defeated Hendricks via unanimous decision. Move to Middleweight Hendricks next moved up to middleweight to fight former Bellator middleweight champion Hector Lombard. Hendricks defeated Lombard via an entertaining unanimous decision, showing off improved striking skills and seemingly increased comfort at his new weight class. Hendricks next signed to fight veteran Tim Boetsch. Fights *Johny Hendricks vs. Richard Gamble *Johny Hendricks vs. Amir Sadollah - The fight was the UFC debut of Johny Hendricks and the first loss for Amir Sadollah. *Johny Hendricks vs. TJ Grant - Hendricks came into the fight undefeated, of course. *Johny Hendricks vs. Charlie Brenneman - Hendricks came into the fight undefeated. The fight was only Charlie Brenneman's second loss. *Rick Story vs. Johny Hendricks - Hendricks came into the fight undefeated and it was his first loss. The fight was very close and in my opinion, it could have gone either way. *Johny Hendricks vs. Mike Pierce *Johny Hendricks vs. Jon Fitch - The fight was a stunning twelve-second upset knockout. *Johny Hendricks vs. Martin Kampmann - The fight was a UFC welterweight title eliminator. *Robbie Lawler vs. Johny Hendricks 2 - The fight was for the UFC welterweight title with Johny Hendricks defending. *Kelvin Gastelum vs. Johny Hendricks Category:Welterweight fighters Category:Wrestlers Category:UFC welterweight champions